


incandescent

by peachyjaeduck



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyjaeduck/pseuds/peachyjaeduck
Summary: Soloist Jang Suwon is secretly a sugar daddy to a broke college student Kim Jaeduck.
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Kudos: 4





	1. last week

**Author's Note:**

> Suwon is like in his 30s and Jaeduck is in college

Suwon returned home after shooting for a variety show all day. A text from Jaeduck popped on his phone ridding him of all the tiredness.

_Did you reach??? I’ll be there in fifteen_

Suwon glanced at the wall clock. It was already eleven thirty.

_Yeah. See you_

Suwon typed away and threw his phone on the bed as he rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Every time he thought of his relationship with Jaeduck, he went spiralling down, dwelling on how absurd it was to be a sugar daddy. He loved it no doubt, and so did Jaeduck. It was only an experiment that was supposed to last five months. By then Jaeduck would’ve gotten as much money as he needed and Suwon would’ve understood if being a sugar daddy was worth it or not. So they signed a contract of strict professionalism, which means Jaeduck could never tell anyone who’s giving him so much allowance and no catching feelings. 

Suwon emerged from the steamy bathroom wrapped in his black bathrobe when the bell rang. His hair dripped water everywhere as he made his way across the living room to open the door.

“Hi!” Jaeduck’s delighted voice filled his ears.

“Hey, come in” 

Somehow, Jaeduck looked smaller in the oversized hoodie he was wearing. He was elated as always. At this point he didn’t have to be told to come to the bedroom. He waltzed in like it was his own. Suwon followed. 

Jaeduck made himself comfortable on the bed. He sat with folded legs watching Suwon’s reflection in the mirror as he struggled to quickly dry his hair. 

“Should I help?” Jaeduck asked.

“What? Help with what?”

“Drying your hair”

Suddenly Suwon felt too lazy and handed him the towel, sitting in front of him on the bed. Jaeduck ruffled his hair with the towel. 

“So,” Suwon said, breaking the awkward silence. 

“So.”  
“How was your day?” Suwon asked.

“I’ve lots of assignment submissions this week”

The sour realization that Jaeduck was still a college kid struck Suwon. He tried to keep that out of his mind as much as possible. It lowkey grossed him out. Jaeduck continued talking about his day at college.

Suwon’s eyes drooped as he lost himself in the gentle rubbing of his head. He would’ve fallen asleep if it wasn't for the sudden tingling on the side of his neck that made him twitch. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“This” Jaeduck said and licked his neck again. Suwon giggled in his high pitch voice and spun around. His two knees landed on either side of Jaeduck who couldn’t stop laughing. It filled Suwon with warmth. He couldn’t help grabbing that small head and kissing it hard.

Suwon felt Jaeduck untie his robe and tip it off his shoulders to the floor. He followed by pulling Jaeduck’s hoodie over his head, rolling it into a ball and tossed it across the room. He took a few moments to scan Jaeduck’s body. 

The usual hurry in his actions were absent. Suwon ran his hands gently on either side of the younger’s waist. His body was super warm. Suwon placed himself on top of him and began nuzzling his neck and biting at his earlobe. 

“W-what are you doing?” Jaeduck fumbled. He wasn't used to things being taken slowly. 

For the first time Suwon didn't rush through the stripping of clothes and jump right to the sex. 

“This is your last week with me..” He whispered, landing a kiss behind Jaeduck's ear, continuing down the side of his neck. Jaeduck’s breathing hitched every time Suwon tugged at his white skin with his teeth. 

He brought his lips against Jaeduck’s once again and began palming his clothed crotch. He smiled between the kisses when he felt Jaeduck get harder with every rub. Suwon’s tongue sloppily entered the younger’s mouth making him moan softly. 

Suwon yanked the waistband of Jaeduck’s sweatpants down to his thighs and took them off. They were tossed to another corner of the room. Suwon pulled Jaeduck lower on the bed so his head rested on the pillow.

Suwon grabbed both Jaeduck’s wrists with one hand pinning them above his head as he slipped his hands into his boxers. Jaeduck’s hips twitched when Suwon’s cold fingers wrapped around his length.

“What are you-” Jaeduck was interrupted by Suwon attacking his mouth. Surprisingly, Suwon was quite good with his hands. Not once had he given him a handjob before. Jaeduck thought that’s how sugar daddies worked. They give you money and you be the reason they get off. He realized he was wrong when Suwon removed his boxers and spread Jaeduck’s legs lying down comfortably between them, his hand still making slow strokes. At all times, Jaeduck had been the one to give head. 

His legs shivered and voice trembled, when Suwon licked and bit his inner thighs. Suwon went on to move his tongue slowly along his entire length from the bottom before taking it completely into his mouth. The warmth of Suwon’s mouth turned him on even more. 

Suwon teased him by moving his mouth slowly while holding down Jaeduck’s little hips. 

“Aagh~” Jaeduck gruntled. 

Suwon paused momentarily to wet his own finger and slid them into Jaeduck making him bite his lower lip to muffle the whining. He was soft and wet already like he had come prepared. 

Jaeduck shut his eyes focusing on the way Suwon’s tongue tickled his dick. His head got foggy. He clenched Suwon’s hair tightly when he thrusted two fingers inside him. Throughout, Suwon kept his eyes fixed on Jaeduck. His helpless whining and uneasiness on his face made Suwon hard. 

Jaeduck’s knees quavered signalling that he was almost there. Suwon’s fingers made faster movements in and out of him. In a few moments, with a sharp jerk, Jaeduck came in Suwon’s mouth. His legs fell flat on the bed and he let go of Suwon’s hair. 

Suwon stood on his knees wiping his mouth. He was staring at Jaeduck while rubbing his cock. “I’m not done yet” he ordered. Before Jaeduck could move or reply, Suwon placed the younger’s legs on his shoulders, holding him from under as he slowly slid his dick inside him. Jaeduck’s legs were so weak, he couldn’t protest. He didn’t want to either. 

It was appalling how easily Jaeduck took in all of him. Suwon bent forward, looming over the younger’s sweaty breathless face. His hips made deeper thrusts as he watched Jaeduck tightly shut his eyes, refusing to look at Suwon and cling to the corner of the pillow under his head.

Suwon intertwined his fingers behind the younger’s back, lifting him up onto his lap. Jaeduck sat with his knees on either side of Suwon’s waist while his cock was throbbing inside of him. 

Suwon helped exhausted Jaeduck to move his hips up and down. Suddenly, Jaeduck started pumping faster. He had gotten hard once again and was close to ejaculating again.

The slapping of skin against skin and soft hungry kisses filled the bedroom as the two men reached their high. Suwon released inside Jaeduck while the younger came on both their stomachs. 

Suwon expected Jaeduck to collapse on the bed. Instead, Jaeduck got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Suwon remembered the first time they did it. It was Jaeduck’s first time and he couldn’t even get off the bed. He had to take a couple days off from college and told his friends that he was going to Busan to visit his parents. Almost five months later, he walks off like nothing’s happened. 

Suwon chuckled at the progression. 

He decided to join Jaeduck in the shower. He heard the water gushing from the shower from behind the door. As he opened the door, Suwon was astonished by what he saw. 

Jaeduck was sitting on the floor under the shower, knees drawn close to his chest and hands covering his face.

“Hey, are you okay?” Suwon quickly turned off the tap and kneeled next to him. 

Jaeduck retreated almost like he had been caught doing something wrong. Suwon couldn’t figure if it was the water or were it streams of tears that dampened his face. 

“Are you crying?” Suwon asked.

Jaeduck shook his head with a pout. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

Jaeduck shook his head, moving himself away from Suwon.

“What’s wrong then??”

“Nothing…” 

“Are you really okay? You seem-”

“I’m fine,” Jaeduck said weakly, rising to his feet. He grabbed a towel, patted himself dry and stepped out. Suwon cloaked himself in his bathrobe.

He couldn’t fathom why Jaeduck acted so weird. He dressed himself haphazardly, grabbed his belongings and left. Jaeduck didn’t bother answering any questions that Suwon asked him. 

Suwon sighed. 

He drew out a mini calendar from a drawer of his bedside table and crossed out today’s date. All the days that Jaeduck came over were crossed out. Besides the eeky feeling of sitting in his bathrobe without having taken a shower, Suwon felt bitter. He didn’t want to end things between him and Jaeduck. Not so soon. Yes, it was Suwon’s idea to make the contract but he was beginning to get attached for the younger one. 

Only if he knew why Jaeduck actually needed the money.


	2. not the best day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaeduck tries to get back to his normal life. Tries.

**Next morning**

“What? Really?” Jaeduck asked the operator on the phone. 

“Yes, this was the final installment of the loan”

Jaeduck frowned and tried to do the math in his head. As much as he remembered, he had counted correctly but turns out he had been mistaken. He hung up and paced around in his dorm. 

Five months ago, Jaeduck had taken a student loan under his name to pay for the college fees. Not his own. It was on a whim. He felt this uncontrollable urge to pay the fee for his longtime crush, Jiwoo because her family was facing some crisis due to which she almost dropped out. One could say Jaeduck was not only blinded but also brain numb in love. He left the entire bundle of cash in Jiwoo’s bag with a note. _You don’t have to drop out anymore :)_

A nearly broke college student who stretched himself thin throughout the month using the allowance his parents gave him, was out to pay someone’s else’s fees. No part time job could help him accumulate enough to pay the monthly installments. Despite this, Jaeduck was proud of himself. 

_Become a stripper lol_ was Jaijin’s advice though he never expected Jaeduck to actually go ahead with it. Jaeduck visited a couple strip clubs. He had heard that strippers earn well, of course that's if they did their job well. _How difficult could that possibly be?_ Jaeduck thought and decided to settle for the one far away from his college campus. The last thing he wanted was any of his classmates to spot him at a strip club.

He hadn’t even started working that night when the manager walked in with another, seemingly well dressed man, with a mask on. Jaeduck felt like he had seen him somewhere. He unintentionally kept staring at the man until their eyes locked making Jaeduck look away. 

The older guy pointed at Jaeduck. _I want him._

The manager told him that Jaeduck wasn't even employed yet. Nonetheless the older guy was determined to choose Jaeduck. He offered him as much money as he’d like and that was it. Jaeduck agreed and went home with him. They had a long conversation about how their relationship would be strictly sexual. All the while that Suwon talked to him, Jaeduck couldn’t stop thinking about how, of all people in the city, Jang Suwon wanted to be his sugar daddy. Well, everyone has their kinks, who was he to judge.

Jaeduck focused on paying back the loan. He had promised himself that he won’t let Jiwoo know anything until he rid himself of the debt. Jaeduck tried looking at Suwon as his cash cow and nothing more but the more time he spent with him, the more he grew attached. 

Now that the debt was returned, Jaeduck was still worried. He buried his head in his pillow. Nothing was the same anymore. He had planned to do so many things in the coming weeks. Ask Jiwoo on a date, tell her that he was her well wisher and tell her how he’d always be there for her. He had even imagined scenarios wherein Jiwoo hugs him tightly and they kiss under the moonlight. Fuck that. At this point Jaeduck wasn't even sure if he liked her anymore. He was okay with not seeing or texting her for days. 

_I did all of this for her. I do like her!_ Jaeduck tried convincing himself. _Maybe I just had so much sex with Suwon that I think I like him. I don’t. Huh, old man._

Jaeduck cringed at how he cried in the shower the previous night and left Suwon questioning, all because he thought he was falling for him, because he didn’t want things to end between them. However, now, Jaeduck made up his mind. He would stop seeing Suwon and go on a date with Jiwoo as planned. 

For the first time since last night, Jaeduck opened kakao talk to text Jiwoo. Suwon’s chat topped the list with 9+ messages, the most recent being an hour ago. Jaeduck’s fingers itched to open the chat. He refused. They were most probably Suwon deciding the next date and time while continuously changing it to suit his own needs. 

_Jaeduck : Hey Jiwoo_

_Jaeduck : I was wondering if we could meet in the evening. It’s been really long since we met_

_Jaeduck : I wanna tell you something important_

_Jiwoo : Hiii yeaah we can meet!! I really miss talking to you_

_Jaeduck : Me too_

_Jiwoo : Should we meet at 6?_

_Jaeduck : 6 sounds great I’ll pick you_

_Jiwoo : Omg I missed our bike rides_

_Jaeduck : I know right me too_

_Jiwoo : See you I AM EXCITED_

_Jaeduck : ME TOO_

Jaeduck smiled with relief. Talking to Jiwoo made him realize why he fell for her in the first place. They were old friends and had loads of memories together. It was time to make more.

\------------------------------------------------

“Bro what are you upto?” Jaijin asked, looking at Jaeduck all decked up in the evening. 

“How do I look?” Jaeduck asked twirling. He was wearing fitting clothes for once. Jaijin was so used to looking at him in oversized clothes all the time, he was surprised by how handsome Jaeduck could look if he tried. 

“Nice” Jaijin answered. “Date with Jiwoo?”

Jaeduck gasped. “How do you know?” 

Jaijin laughed loudly covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “I know everything”

Although curious, Jaeduck didn’t have time to play with Jaijin. He made sure he was carrying money, bike keys and his mobile as he left. “I’ll be back by dinnertime,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

Jiwoo was dressed prettily as always. Her cheeks were pink and her hair shaped her face well. “Heyyy!” She hugged him.

“Hii” Jaeduck realized that it had really been long since they met. He kinda missed her perfume. 

He helped her wear the helmet, locking it delicately under her chin. Jiwoo mounted the bike behind Jaeduck and locked her hands around his waist as they departed. 

They stopped before a little cafe that had cute interiors and was largely occupied by couples. 

“This is such a pretty place” Jiwoo remarked as they entered and took a seat next to the french windows. 

“Pretty place for my pretty lady” Jaeduck winked, making her blush.

They talked and laughed over cold coffee and croissants. They had known each other for more than half of their lives and so had a lot to talk about. Towards the end, Jaeduck brought up the topic of the unknown person who helped her graduate. 

“Did you find out who it was?” Jaeduck asked, faking the most innocent expression. 

“Aah~ I wish. If they ever meet me, I swear I will hug them so tightly and literally do anything for them”

Jaeduck chuckled. He was ready to tell her. “What if I-” He was interrupted by a phone call. “Excuse me,” Jaeduck said, drawing his phone from his pocket. It was Suwon. Jaeduck sighed and cut it. 

“Anyway,” he looked at Jiwoo, “I was saying what if-”

Jaeduck’s phone rang again. He internally cursed at Suwon. “Excuse me, just a moment” 

“Hello” 

“Why have you been ignoring me all day??”

“I have a life you know”

“What happened to you yesterday?”

“I told you, nothing”

“Cmon, I know something happened”

“It's nothing!”

“Fine!” Suwon huffed. “I want to ask you something”

“Look I’m busy, I’ll call you later?”

“It’s important” 

Jaeduck was getting impatient looking at how Jiwoo was waiting for him to get off the phone.

“I’ll call you at night okay”

“What are you even doing??? Assignments??”

“Uh, yeah”

“Liar.” Suwon scoffed. “I can see you with the girl”

Jaeduck jumped from his chair looking outside the window. Suwon was standing outside next to a convenience store holding a plastic bag, leaning against a pole. Eyes wide, Jaeduck gulped glancing at Jiwoo. He covered the speaker of the phone and whispered to her. “I’ll be back in a minute”

Jaeduck rushed out, crossing the streets. Suwon flashed a proud evil smile of someone who had successfully sabotaged a date. Jaeduck noticed it even if his face was covered by the mask and a cap.

“What are you doing here?” Jaeduck said, grinding his teeth. He made sure not to stand too close to Suwon in case Jiwoo was looking.

“Shopping” Suwon raised the bag in his hand. “And look what I found” Suwon pointed at Jaeduck

“You said we couldn’t meet in public”

“So? You came running to me, I didn’t ask you to”

Jaeduck internally slapped himself. _Ugh douchebag._

“I mean, I don’t blame you. I am irresistible”

Jaeduck blinked without any expression.

“It was a joke, you can laugh”

“What did you want to ask me?” Jaeduck changed the topic

“Is that your girlfriend?”

“What? No, no she’s not” Jaeduck retorted like it was offensive. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to tell Suwon what Jiwoo meant to him. “She is… a friend”

Suwon nodded. “Better”

“Huh? What do you mean better?”

“Uh,” Suwon fumbled, licking his lips. “I mean you fucking me and dating her, would be cheating”

Jaeduck rolled his eyes. 

“I want to ask you something important though. Something related to our...our relationship” said Suwon stepping closer. 

Jaeduck couldn’t figure the look in the older’s eyes. 

“Even I wanna ask something..” Jaeduck said. He thought this was the perfect time to end things. 

“You go first,” said Suwon.

“No, you”

“C'mon say it”

“You say first”

“Fine! Let’s go together?” Suwon suggested. “3...2...1”

“Can we extend the contract?”

“Can we end this?” 

The two fell silent watching color flush from the other’s face.


End file.
